Who Your Friends Are
by RenaYumi
Summary: [OneShot]Somebody’s gonna drop everything,Run out and crank up their car,Hit the gas, get there fast, And You'll find out who your friends are. R


**Who Your Friends Are**

**A/n I don't own the song or CL. Don't sue.**

**Dedication: To Jeni, with alot of thanks for her bit of muse-ness she tends to have**

* * *

_**Run your car off the side of the road  
Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere  
Or get yourself in a bind,  
Lose the shirt off your back,  
Need a floor, need a couch, need a bus fare…**  
_

_Aelita burst through the door, keys dangling in her right hand, panic on her face. Yumi was on the floor, looking up pitifully at her best friend. _

"_Oh Yumi," the younger girl laughed, "Where is your… shirt?"_

"_The ceiling is leaking. I stuffed it in the crack." Yep. She looked pitiful. Pitiful and wet._

"_Ice cream at my apartment?"_

_**This is where the rubber meets the road  
This is where the cream is gonna rise  
This is where this is what you really didn't know  
This is where the truth don't lie  
**_

"_She's gonna kill herself," Odd confirmed. Ulrich punched him in the arm. Jeremie glared from the couch._

"_Aelita can drive just fine."_

"_It's three degrees."_

"_She insisted on picking up Yumi," Ulrich rolled his eyes, flicking the news back on._

**_Find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything_**

"_Hello? Ulrich it's two in the morning….You're where? Yeah of course, I'm on my way! Just… stay there."_

_**Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas, get there fast  
**_

"_Come on, come on." Aelita rubbed one hand against her jeans as she tried to start her car for the third time. "Stupid winter!"_

**_Never stop to think "what's in it for me?"  
Or "it's way too far"  
They just show on up  
With their big ol' heart  
Yeah find out who your friends are._**

_Ulrich hugged Yumi as she threw her phone in the back seat._

"_Odd's on his way. This winter will be the death of us. At least of our cars." _

_**Everybody wants to slap your back  
Wants to shake your hand  
When you're up on top of that mountain  
Then one of those rocks will get wet  
And you slide back down  
Look up and see who's around then  
**_

_Jeremie opened the door to his apartment. Odd had a bag tossed lazily over his shoulder._

"_Let me guess. She kicked you out again."_

"_You say it like it happens a lot."_

"_I should just paint the guest room purple."_

**_This is where the road comes to an end  
This is where the band wagon stops  
This is just one of those times when  
A lotta folks jump off._**

"_You think we're gonna give up on you Ulrich? You lost one game! Big deal! One out of the six million you've played? Screw your coach, screw your team. You have us," Yumi would take no more of Ulrich's sulking. The others smiled their support._

_**Yeah find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas, get there fast  
Never stop to think "what's in it for me?"  
Or "it's way too far"  
They just show on up  
With their big ol' heart  
Yeah find out who your friends are.  
**_

"_Jeremie, are you drunk?" Aelita blinked at the blonde._

"_Maybe a little. Help me walk? I don't want to fall over another chair."_

_**When the water's high  
When the weather's not so fair**_

_Yumi glared at the rain falling onto her face._

"_I really hate you." Odd smiled at her._

"_Come on Yumes, we have a plane to catch."_

_**  
When the well runs dry  
Who's gonna be there?**_

_The tears trickled down her face. Franz Hopper was finally free. Her father was standing in front of her. Four bodies shoved themselves closer to her, making her stand up straighter. _

"_We're very glad to see you," Yumi said with a smile on her face. Aelita smiled at her friends for the words she could not say. _

**_Run your car off the side of the road_**  
**_Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere  
Man I been there  
_**

Yumi opened her eyes and reached for the phone. Now was becoming a good time. They'd be there in an instant. She needed her friends right now.


End file.
